


Regrets by R'rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Alphabet Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim refuses to go with Blair to the gay and lesbian ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets by R'rain

 

Mysti's right...these *are* addictive!

## Regrets

by R'rain  


"Absolutely not," said Jim, slamming his hand down on the table. 

"But Jim..." 

"Can't you hear today, Sandburg?" 

"Don't make a big deal out of this, Jim. Everyone's going to be there, not just the gay and lesbian students." 

"Fine, you go, just don't drag me along as your date, all right?" 

"Go ahead, make fun of my invitation. Homophobes bore me, man. I'm going, thankfully without you to ruin my evening now." Jim watched as his Guide got ready to go out for the evening, almost completely ignoring him now. "Keep telling yourself you're an open-minded guy and maybe one day you'll believe it." Leaving Jim standing in the kitchen, Blair went back into his room and shut the door. 

"Maybe I was wrong, Blair," said Jim, knocking on the door, "so just open up, would you?" 

"Not while you're still standing there," was Blair's reply. 

"Open up!" said Jim, banging on the door louder. Panicking a little, he stopped pounding and leaned against it heavily. 

"Quite a way with people you've got, Jim. Right up there with Dole. Simon's picking me up in a few minutes, so will you please get away from the door?" 

Try as he might, Jim couldn't get Blair to talk to him anymore and he began to really regret his idiotic fears. Under the door behind him came a note, which he picked up and read. "Very funny, Chief. What's next, sticking your tongue out at me?" X'ing out the stuff he disagreed with and adding his own comments he shoved the note back under the door, where it sat for a long, long time. 

"You took the fire escape?" exploded Jim, realizing what the younger man had done and slamming a fist into the still-closed door hard enough to rattle the glass. Zoning out trying to hear his Guide, his love, leave the building and perhaps his life, Jim slid down the door to the floor with unshed tears still in his eyes.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
